Hamtaro's Crack Gang
by Crimson Flare
Summary: (Sorry, It Ends Here.) ~*Please R+R*~ Flames will have to wait for the next millenium...ZzZzZzZz...


Crack Gang - Chapter 1: Grass in my ass!  
  
Disclaimer: I dont own Hamtaro, and I don't smoke crack =3  
  
My first meaningless fic. WARNING: Rated R content BELOW!! Please review after reading this crap. ^^ thanks!  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
Hamtaro and his mental,sick hamster friends lived inside a big, dirty white truck. The story takes place...uhm... inside the screwed truck.  
  
Hamtaro looked outside of the dirty, white truck window.  
  
Hamtaro: What the fuck? Why is it always raining.  
  
Howdy: Awww, man! Now we can't go meet the cute-ass chick, Pashmina.  
  
Boss: Calm down, and smoke some grass. *hands over grass*  
  
Howdy: Can I sniff it?  
  
Boss: You can even put it in your ass, if you wish...  
  
It's raining harder, and the storm is stronger.  
  
Maxwell: *drunk* ...hehh hehh.... my friends... (lies on the floor) *hic* Gimme that....ugh... beer. I cant reach it....  
  
Boss: *hands over beer*  
  
Maxwell: *Already asleep* Zzzz.....zzz....  
  
Boss: Oh, whatever. *drinks*  
  
Time passes, while Howdy drags Maxwell along the floor to the sleeping room inside the truck.   
  
Hamtaro: What are we supposed to do!!! NOTHING?!?! ITS ALWAYS RAINING!! *Begins crying*  
  
While Hamtaro`s tears fills the truck up with salt water, Howdy tries to control the weather.  
  
Howdy: *Singing in a strange language* MAAA HOO BII!!! STOP RAINING!!! HAAAHOOMII!!  
  
Suddenly, the truck door opens in a surprise... A shadow walks inside the truck.... It's thundering and raining harder... What could it be..? Everyone becomes scared......  
  
Boss: What the fuck is that!?!!! *hides*  
  
The shadow comes closer, and Maxwell turns on the light. Suddenly...  
  
Cappy: Hello!!  
  
Howdy: What the fuck?! You almost scared us to death, you big dick head!!!  
  
Cappy: Shut up, or I will blow your ass off!!  
  
Everyone becomes quiet, and the only sound to be heard is from a....uh... frog. Time passes....  
  
Hamtaro: Uh.. how did you get here?  
  
Cappy: Ummm.... I robbed a car.. hehe. You better try that out, bro. Really good service, ya know. Hey, Boss, gimme some grass from the...ummm.....ummmm....  
Boss: *Hands over grass*  
  
Cappy: *Smokes* ....Ohh...This is what I call real shit!  
  
Howdy: Hey, it has stopped raining!!!!!  
  
Hamtaro: Then what the hell are we waiting for?! Let's meet that cute-ass chick Pashmina!  
  
Cappy: Hey.... I saw some REALLY delicious babes in the city. Let's meet them, brothas!  
  
Maxwell: Oh, who are they?  
  
Cappy: It looked like Sandy, Pashy and Bijou.  
  
Maxwell: Well that's what I call STUFF!  
Boss: What are we waiting for? Let's get the hell outta here, and meet the chicks!  
  
Cappy: Lets use this truck to get there!  
  
Hamtaro: I am afraid that's not possible...  
  
Cappy: Why?  
  
Hamtaro: We don't have any gasoline left!!  
  
Boss: Well, let's rob a car, man!  
  
Maxwell is dressed up like a woman with...ehm...obvious fake sized boobs. He tries to stop a car, then suddenly an idiot stops.  
  
Hamster: Hi there cutie, whatcha' doing in these deserted grounds alone?  
  
Maxwell: Uhm.. I dunno.. *Girl giggle* come out here with me.  
  
Hamster: Betcha!!  
  
Maxwell: *Begins kissing the Hamster.*  
  
Boss: (whispers) Now it's the time! Jump in the car!  
  
Everyone jumps in the car, while Maxwell is still kissing.  
  
Boss: (whispers) Get in here man!!  
  
Maxwell nods, and jumps in the car.  
  
Maxwell: Bye sweetie!! *throws wig at the Hamster*  
  
Hamster: Hey! You mother fucking ass, fucking pussy!! *Runs after them*  
  
The Hamster is still swearing, but they can't hear him so well now.  
  
While in the car...  
  
Maxwell: YUCK!! UGHH! I dunno how you made me kiss HIM!!!  
  
Cappy: *Is driving the car*  
  
Cappy: Easy, we will soon kiss HOT chicks!!  
  
Maxwell: Oh yeah... *Giggles*  
  
The gang finally arrives at the big city, and Sandy, Pashmina and Bijou are standing there..  
  
Cappy: Hi there sexyness!  
  
No reply.  
  
Cappy: Hey! Don't ignore us!!  
  
Sandy: Get lost, kid.  
  
Hamtaro: (whispers) We`ll kidnap them!  
  
Howdy: Good idea!  
  
Boss: *Goes behind the three chicks, and uses sleeping powder*  
  
Maxwell: Good, now let's grab em' and flee.  
  
They take the three chicks, and drive home to the truck.  
  
*Gang begins rapping inside the car*  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Hamsters and humans,  
  
Boys and girls,  
  
It is my pleasure to introduce to you all, The finest,  
  
The Brightest, The Meanest, They Swavest with the very best of them all, Hamster land  
  
collective group, Known as... (This ain't our group who is it?) [Chorus]  
  
This is Ham-Ham (ham)  
  
Takin' over the fun (fun)  
  
With this new gun (gun)  
  
You need to listen up and feel this shhhhhhh...  
  
Cuz we`re gonna be rich (rich)  
  
We`ll make them kiss our ass, my chicks (who's this?) [Verse 1]  
  
We kidnapped these chicks, yes my lord  
  
As soon I step in the door,  
  
I see that you wanted to go,  
  
We used the big brovaz flow,  
  
The hamster is always so poor,  
  
We had to sleep on the floor,  
  
And fighting from 9 to 5,  
  
We didn't even get some hive,  
  
Knowin' we worth more,  
  
We couldnt even buy a whore,  
  
That's why you see that we have kidnapped three chicks, ya lord.  
  
It's Ham-Ham, ya baby,  
  
Tryin to steal some major cash,  
  
You messing with my chicks,  
  
and I'll switch to a big bad nigga. [Chorus]  
  
This is Ham-Ham (ham)  
  
Takin' over the fun (fun)  
  
With this new gun (gun)  
  
You need to listen up and feel this shhhhhhh  
  
Cuz we`re gonna be rich (rich)  
  
We`ll make them kiss our ass, my chicks (who's this?)  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
After they finished rapping....Well, to figure that out, wait for Chapter 2: The Three Chicks Revenge!  
Contains VERY sick stuff...It's not rated NC-17, but this is NOT for kids.  
  
Note: I do NOT seriously like rap music, smoking "crack" or anything like that! I was just....bored...LOL 


End file.
